warhammer40kfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Wheat Sheafs
The 'Wheat Sheafs' are an independently founded Loyalist Space Marine Chapter. They are renowned as being the only semi-confirmed successor chapter of the 'Flesh Tearers', and for being the only Blood Angel related chapter to have successfully combated and cured the Black Rage (to an extent). History '837.M41:' Soon after a major incident that led to Marines fighting Marines after failing to control their blood lust, Flesh Tearer Chapter Master Gabriel Seth realized the need to conserve the Chapter's heritage and future whilst simultaneously erasing all negative images of future marine generations that shared the Flesh Tearers' Gene Seed. He commissioned the limited amount of chapter Apothecaries to prepare a specially augmented batch of Gene Seeds, that had undergone heavy tampering to try and eliminate the Black Rage, in order to implant these seeds in an entire companies worth of new recruits in order to start a new chapter. The preparations were successful and, upon the order being given, 100 basic recruits were found. These recruits were not normal Space Marine recruits, neither did they live up to the normal recruitment standards. Most of those recruited, sometimes forcefully, by the Flesh Tearers were normal teenage males. Many were still in the standard educational cycle, and some reports even lead to the Flesh Tearers kidnapping Ecclisiarchal choir prospects, albeit these need to be verified. Strangely, when the time came for organ implementation, there were no cases of organ rejection and death. All recruits were successfully implanted with the required extra organs and newly modified gene seed, and many in the Flesh Tearers rejoiced at the prospect of removing the taint of the Black Rage from their chapters history. However, Gabriel Seth wasn't convinced of such a clean acceptance of the bodily changing process and, along with ordering the immediate combat and officer training required to form a new Chapter out of raw recruits (a practice completely unheard of), he ordered a wide ranging bio-scan of the new Gene Seed to detect any hidden flaws. The training program that the new recruits went through was quite different to the standard Flesh Tearer combat doctrine. To start, all of the new initiates were not confined to a scout company or light squad for the duration of their training. Instead, the recruits were combined to the Flesh Tearers home planet of Cretacia where they were subjected to especially rigorous combat training in an attempt to speed up the process of learning and make them a field capable force as soon as possible. The second major change was the battle doctrine that these recruits were trained to specialize in. The Flesh Tearers themselves laid a huge emphasis on assault tactics and melee combat, a fitting accompaniment to their Black Rage, however all new initiates being trained were taught far more defensively. Instead of assault marine training and the ability to be proficient in all aspects of combat, from Bolter to Chainsword, the recruits were trained to be purely range orientated. Training was a 75/25 split of Defence and Assault, weapons used were purely ranged, mainly Bolters, Heavy Bolters, Bolter Pistols and Las-cannons (future Wheat Sheaf training would incorporate Plasma Guns, Plasma Cannons and Auto Cannons). '744.M41:' Several months after the DPRB had conquered the planet and had set up a working trade and admin system, Vitallion convened his closest friends and followers to share the secrets of the great space men that came months prior. Attending this meeting were:- - Metal, the leader of the extremely challenged/handicapped gang who dispatched the invading Space Marines several months prior using nothing but a sharpened toilet plunger and his nose. His badge is a loaf of Hovis crossed by a bloody toilet plunger and a sharp stick. His gang of apple sauce eating fedora-and-tribal-kilt wearing scrublords make up "Dabulamanzi's Big Bullhorns", the only mixed race (aka black) Wheat Sheaf company to ever exist. The company colours are a reminder of the toll he took on his enemies with the toilet plunger : brownish-red (will find actual colours when I can be arsed.) If he says his name is Maximus Decimus Meridius, he is having Vietnam flashbacks, restrain at all costs. The Big Bullhorns inhabit an area of Breadis known as "Blackmanistan", an area where everything is black. - Wolfy, a homosexual in rehab and a rogue trader, specialising in Bread based products and sex toys. Has an uncontainable "baguette" fetish, normally the temptation to shove one up his arse even in public is too strong. Butt seriously his collection is too large and requires it's own armoury. - Dutchykinski, a raging alcoholic poppy salesmen who often broke out into inaudible rabble in public or in the tavern(later discovered to be Dutch). Solitary confinement was no solution to his drinking problem as he somehow developed alcohol from the yeast they brought him in his daily meals. Observing scientists claim Dutchykinski may have developed a new organ that allows him to distil anything into yeast and from there turn it into alcohol. - Brote **RETRACTED BY ORDO BREADICUS** - Pebblez, a local Apothecary with severe depression problems. He approves of the ease of access to "herbal" and "medicinal" supplies. Strange obsession with dead bodies and sharp knives. He tends to stick to the morgue and vaults deep within the innermost catacombs, Emperor knows what he does down there, although he's probably having fun with the company. - Lightning, a fanatical Breadist Zealot and "Philosopher" whom sports many self-inflicted scars. Has a crippling self-esteem issue, and it has been reported he routed a Tyranid Hive Tyrant by sitting down and talking about how shit his life is. - Volkonski, the former Grand Master and High Priest of Breadism. Current whereabouts are unknown due to being kidnapped by a rabid and insatiable "female". It is theorized that he attempts to contact nearby Wheat Sheaf units by amplifying the sound made by his partners whip on his bare backside. - Layn, the religious enforcer of Breadism, named thus because he murdered non-combatants for "cowardice". When he discovered that 5 year old children couldn't hold bolt pistols, Layn ordered an estimated 600 into vaults of the citadel and is currently enjoying watching a live underground child version of Total Wipeout. Has not been seen since. - Nathan, a servo skull that fell from space. Some say he is a signal from the Emperor that a new day is dawning. Most herald his coming as a sign that the planet has truly gone to shit. Also casually racist and a Belgium hating Yugoslavian nationalist. Renown for his massive amounts of honour and for being a wonderful ally in any game ever. Upon these men and droids, Vitallion laid the burden of carrying the newly created "Mk1 Breadplate Armor" into battle, along with the famed "Wheaters", the Bolter variant designed to fire the devastating flour and dough rounds. Also revealed to these men were the data codex's found on the original armor, which revealed a huge galaxy, many different alien species, and many worlds in which to cultivate the soil and bake the holiest of loafs. In less than 6 months, the newly formed "Wheat Sheafs", now following the suggested methods of the "Codex Astartes", had overseen the production of hundreds of Breadplate Armor sets and complimenting fire-arms. Along with this, the Breadby engineers had constructed a small starship to the exact specifications of a Cobra Class Destroyer, albeit much larger in scale and firepower. The newly dubbed "Breadby Bakery" was immediately christened as the new Fortress Monestery of the Wheat Sheafs, with Nathan taking a particular liking to all the new aspect ports he could "integrate" with. However, old habits die hard. Despite the changing times and modernised weaponry, some areas of Breadis refuse to advance past simple stone age tools. Blackmanistan region recently discovered fire after a misguided bombing run (intended to test a new type of incendiary "Bread Bomb") left thousands dead and burning. This was no problem to the inhabitants as it provided them with a cooked breakfast and heat, for which they began to worship the flames. Wargear and Vehicles This section contains all of the wargear and vehicles used by the chapter. 'Wargear' Ammunition "Flour" pattern rounds are an experimental ammunition type used by the Wheat Sheafs in all Bolter variants. Upon impact, the Flour round causes a chemical reaction in the impact zone, turning all nearby matter into condensed flour. This round is primarily used for Anti-Armour purposes, as it has been observed to be effective against armour plating up to half a meter thick. "Dough" pattern rounds are the primary ordinance of all Bolter weapons in the Wheat Sheaf arsenal. The round is composed of a loaded charge in the rear, and condensed dough in the round's chamber pocket. Upon impact with an organic target, the round violently combusts, causing a shrapnel like effect that liquefies all matter it makes contact with. 'Weapons' Sacred Wargear Metal's Pointy Toilet Plunger - Originally used to clean the toilet of his solitary confinement cell, Metal sharpened the plastic instrument into a weapon of mass destruction. Fashioning a pointy end using nothing but his nails and teeth, he slaughtered the scientists of the Chimpanze Genome Research project who were trying to tie him down onto a bed to investigate what made Blackmanistanians so primitive. After the creation of the DPRB the weapon became an element of Metal's badge and an icon of power. Whoever owned the blood and faece smeared Toilet Plunger of Metal would command the people of Blackmanistan. Those who challenged Metal for the Plunger typically added to the layers of blood and crap on the holy stick. Bolt Weapons "Godwyn" Pattern Bolt Gun ( Captured and reverse engineered, kept in the main armoury as relics ) - estimated 6-10 held by the chapter. "Wheater" Pattern Mark I Bolt Gun - A variation of the "Godwyn" pattern bolt gun specialy designed to fire the "Flour" and "Dough" pattern bolt rounds in addition to the standard bolt round types, it is manufactured using more readily available materials. unknown number held by the chapter, estimated around 1250 with production still producing more. "Maxima" Pattern mark IV Heavy Bolter ( Captured and reverse engineered, kept in the main armoury as relics ) - 2 or 3 in possession of the chapter. "Pretzel" Pattern Mark I Heavy Bolter - Fires larger caliber versions of the "Flour" and "Dough" rounds at a staggering rate of fire, usually used to wipe out large groups of enemys and destroy lighter armoured vehicles Las weapons "Magiks" pattern Mark I-III Lasgun - used by the Guardsmen that follow the Chapter, comes in a carbine variant as well. has a bit more power then a standard Lasgun, at a cost of reduced shots per magazine. "Loaf" pattern Mark I / II Mega Lascannon - mounted only on a variant of the Bread blade, it is essentially a cross between a Lascannon and a Turbolaser. This massive, rapid-fire lascannon can rip massive holes in armour at extreme ranges. "Boop" Pattern Mark I-III Man-Portable lascannon - High-power Lascannon able to be carried by a single space marine, slightly increased range and penetrating-power at the cost of consumption per shot Armour Mark VII "Aquila" Power Armour ( Captured and reverse engineered, kept in the main armoury as relics ) - approximatley 18 in posession. Mark I "Breadplate" Power Armour - Power armor with protection a similar, if not slightly better then the Mark VII "Aquila" power armour, it looks exactly the same as its more common brother, but manufactured using more readily available materials. - estimated around 1000 held by the chapter with production lines still active. Mark II "Breadplate" Power Armour - **RETRACTED**. Mark I-IV "poppadom" Pattern Flak Armour - Standard flak armour of the resident Imperial Gaurdsment who follow the chapter, not very protective against a choppa, but it gets the job done. Projectile explosives and launchers "Pop" Pattern Anti-Armour rocket - Simple anti-armour rocket which can be fired by most missile systems in varying calibres, able to defeat most kinds of armour at ranges up to 3km Mk 7 Loaf Launcher fires a singel hardend loaf which will combust and rip apart any armor or matter it comes into contact with. Vehicles Light "Yeast" Pattern attack bike Mark I-VII - a slightly improved variant of the standard astartes attack bike, with improved speed and maneuverability. "Peter" Pattern dinklage reconnaissance speeder Mark I-IV - A very fast land speeder like vehicle with little armour, usually equipped with a heavy bolter or other man-portable weapon. has a option to mount a MLRS system for boom-and-zoom missions. Heavy "MeMes" Pattern transport truck - A large, 6x6 or 8x8 wheeled truck used where "Hovis" Pattern transports cannot reach ( e.g. up tall mountains ), can carry a variety of weapons and equipment ( looks a bit like a "Duce and a half" truck, which is a real truck ). Walker "Breadnought" Pattern Mark V Dreadnought - A standard looking Dreadnought with the main difference is the Assault Cannon is fitted to fire "Flour" and "Dough" ammunition and it is outfitted with "Breadclaws". Tracked "Hovis" pattern Transport vehicle - a slightly larger variation of the rhino used for general transport of both troops and supplies. usually carries a heavy bolter on top, but can mount a large variety of weaponry. Tanks "Bread blade" super heavy battle tank - a baneblade variation with many additions and changes to its template. Bread Hammer* a normal BaneBlade chassi but instead of a Demonlisher cannon or any other heavy cannons the BreadHammer uses a big baguette with a mace shape on the end of it that is optimised for smashing light-medium armor and heavy infantry.. Super Heavy Tracked Vehicle Vitallion's Mum Semi-Reaver Titan - yes I went there. Would be a walker but for much of the day this super heavy armour lies dormant or immobile. When moving the titan requires its own huge mobility scooter to make any progress: hence why it is a tracked vehicle, not a fully fledged titan. Using its Dishwasher cannon it fires detergent and dishwasher fluid in an attempt to purge this world of Vitallion's dirty dishes. For unknown reasons has developed the way of the voice and is quite possibly the loudest reaver titan in business. Category:Humor Category:Space Marine Chapters